


Compass’ Point

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [92]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric and Baileywick deal with the subject of soulmates.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Compass’ Point

Baileywick found Cedric staring out of a window and into the sky. It was clear that the sorcerer wasn’t focusing on anything at the moment. He was simply staring out for the sake of staring out while his mind wandered. People tended not to be as creeped out when they saw him staring without his face moving if he was at least aimed at a window. He cleared his throat softly to announce his presence to the other and stood beside him.

Cedric blinked as he slowly came back to reality. He sighed, shoulders falling as he looked over at the royal steward. “Sorry. I was letting my mind wander,” he said.

“You usually only do that when you’re thinking about something rather serious,” Baileywick pointed out.

“I suppose I am,” he confessed.

“Oh?” He looked over at him and raised an eyebrow as Cedric produced a piece of folded up parchment.

“Mummy sent this to me this morning,” Cedric explained as he opened the letter. “It came with a small box too. I’m wondering what I shall do with it,” he confessed.

“Why? I thought you liked receiving gifts from your mother?”

“This one is different,” Cedric sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, frowning at the letter as he shook his head. “It’s about soulmates.”

“Soulmates?”

“You know, people destined by fate to be together. People who were so made for eachother their very souls are connected in some way to prove this,” he said.

“And what does Winifred the Wise have to say about that?” Baileywick asked. He took the letter from Cedric when held out to him and read it over. He raised an eyebrow when he finished, looking up at Cedric again. “Proof?” he asked.

The sorcerer sighed, nodding his head as he produced the object his mother had sent along with the letter. It resembled a rather ornate looking compass made out of silver and crystal, a chain hanging from one side of it and the face covered with a glittering plate of silver that could be flipped up like Baileywick’s pocket watch.

Baileywick took the compass carefully. He looked it over, admiring the intricate carving and work that had been put into it. “How does it work?”

“It is supposed to change color when the holder is beside their soulmate,” Cedric said.

He looked at him knowingly and said, “you’re afraid it’ll show that we are not soulmates.”

“...maybe.”

He smiled, placing a hand over Cedric’s in comfort. “What does it matter what the compass says? We love each other anyway, yes?”

“That’s true,” Cedric sighed. “I just worry...if it shows that we are not soulmates that it could change something between us.”

“My life is not nearly as dedicated to the use of magic as yours may be,” Baileywick reminded him. “A compass changing its color isn’t really going to change my mind on who I love,” he laughed.

“Do you promise?” Cedric asked.

“Of course.” He watched as the sorcerer hesitated and was about to suggest holding off on the whole thing when Cedric drew his wand, tapping the end of it on the compass.

“Snaidhm seirce…” he murmured. For a brief moment there was nothing and he found himself oddly okay with this. If the compass did not react at all then…

All at once a bright light burst from inside of the compass. The two men watched as a swirling mass of different colors filled the compass, moving faster and faster over time. For a brief moment it was nothing but a blur and then the movement came to a stop.

It was green. A deep and steady forest green color filled the compass. A single white line was in the middle, pointing from Cedric to Baileywick and back again.

“I...I’ve never heard of green being a romantic color before,” Cedric murmured, blushing at the implications. He looked up when Baileywick placed a hand on his wrist, blinking as the other kissed him.

“Did your mother tell you what was the proper color?”

“Well, no actually…”

“Then what does it matter? It’s a beautiful color and it formed because we are beside each other. That is all we should care about.”

Cedric smiled at his words, slowly nodding his head. “You’re right. I don’t know why I didn’t consider that before,” he said. Baileywick placed a hand on his cheek and he turned his head. They kissed and Cedric hummed as he felt his body grow warm. He really did love this man with all of his heart.

The green of the compass deepened in color as the pair rested their foreheads together. Whatever the color meant, they felt a lot of it and that was enough for them.


End file.
